Curiosity Killed the Cat
by grka
Summary: What can happen to an Andrew-fan ;-)


Hello Everybody,  
  
Here is a second story of your european team of Anna and Grit :-)))))))))))))))))))))) We both hope you will like that story too.  
  
A big Thank you goes to our other Beta Reader Yvette, who tried to help us to get this story in a "read-able" English ;-)))))))  
  
Enjoy,  
Anna & Grit  
  
Disclaimer: How everytime ... Unfortunately Andrew doesn't belongs to us, as so less as Tess or Monica do. All three angels belong to Martha Williamson.  
  
"Curiosity Killed the Cat"  
  
by Anna Hulterstroem and Grit Kaerst  
  
Sandra was pleased with the new wallpaper on her computer. It had taken her some time to make the collage of pictures but it sure was pleasing to the eye. Sandra was a confirmed Androoler. She had been on holiday to Norway when she first came across this TV-show "Touched By An Angel" and had seen ANDREW. The first thing she had done since coming home to Stockholm was to get a satellite-dish so that she could see the Norwegian channel. She thought it was a pity that the show had never been given a chance in Sweden, but then she could have that hunk Andrew all for herself, she mused. Her thoughts were interrupted by her colleague Ann who came in to say that she was leaving for the day. Ann took a good look at Sandra's computer and said. "Who is that guy?"  
  
Sandra blushed, and told Ann that his name was Andrew, nothing more at that time. She knew that Ann scoffed at religion.  
  
Sandra sighed. It was also time for her to go home. Reluctantly she turned off her computer and left her office. She smiled to herself. Maybe the tapes from USA had arrived so she could watch the episodes from the latest season. Then, of course, she had her computer at home full of pictures and stories about Andrew.  
  
She stepped out onto the street, it was already late September, but the air was mild and Sandra decided to have dinner in town. That would save her some trouble with cooking when she got home. She knew of a nice restaurant in the old town that she liked, and instead of taking the subway she walked. She crossed the "Stream" the water that connects the Baltic Sea with the Lake Malaren. She passed over the island, which held the buildings for the Swedish Parliament and she passed the Royal Castle. Now she was in the old town. The shops were still open, so she took herself the luxury of browsing through some of her favorite stores. There were some stores selling angels that she particularly liked to visit.  
  
It was dark when she went back to catch the train to her suburb. It was dark, but it was still mild so Sandra decided once more to walk. 'God knows how many more nights like this we are going to have this fall' she thought.  
  
She was not far from the central train station when something she saw made her pause. She rubbed her eyes, blinked and rubbed them again. 'Nah, it couldn't be.' But the man she saw looked just like Andrew, halo and all. He turned his head and cast a sad glance in her direction. 'It IS Andrew.' Sandra hurried after him.  
  
************************  
Andrew disappeared around a corner. Sandra ran quickly because she was afraid to loose him. She still couldn't believe that this really was happening. HER Andrew!!! She really had seen HIM!!!!! When the woman came around the corner, she immediately stopped. There was a person lying on the ground and blood was everywhere. Sandra screamed before she had realized that the culprit might still be around. He was and it appeared to be a man who was about 30 years old. His clothes were all black and he still held the knife in his hand. When he heard the scream behind him and saw Sandra, he ran away as fast as he could. Sandra gazed shocked at the person on the ground. She lifted her head when she sensed that someone else was there. It was Andrew. It was really that angel she had dreamed about for such a long time. But this didn't matter anymore to her. The shock of what had just happened was really too great for her to still be happy about her finally meeting him! Andrew looked at her sadly and it was as if Sandra's heart wanted to stop when she saw his concerned eyes.   
  
The angel got down on his knees and put a hand on the victim's shoulder. Sandra could hear him softly speaking to the young man, "Thomas, don't be afraid. My name is Andrew. I'm an angel, sent by God to bring you Home to him. It's time to go."  
  
With that, the light in the dark alley was gone. Sandra stood there still in shock and dazed from everything that has just happened. Had it really happened? Had she seen that angel AND the killer? Sandra was suddenly jolted back to reality when she heard someone calling for the police. It was an older man who just passed the corner and saw the woman and the dead person on the ground.  
  
It didn't take long for the police and the ambulance to arrive at the scene. A sympathetic police officer took care of Sandra. He asked a lot of questions; such as whether or not she had seen the culprit, and if she could describe him and so on. He also wanted a doctor to take a look at her, since she still didn't very well. She was pale and shaken, but she refused. All she wanted was to go home and to forget that terrible day. When the police officer saw that she was too stubborn to listen, he stopped asking her to see a doctor, but he insisted on bringing her home himself.  
  
Sandra was more than glad when she arrived at home. She closed her door, after she had thanked the officer and walked into the living room to watch some TV in the hope to divert her thoughts. This however, didn't work. It appeared as though almost every channel was reporting the crime when she switched from one channel to the next. Finally, Sandra decided to take a hot shower and then to go to bed. Maybe some sleep would help.   
  
But Sandra didn't sleep too well. As so soon she closed her eyes, she saw the pictures again; the pictures of the victim and the killer and HER angel.  
She also remembered the sad look he gave her, just before he knelt down beside the dying man. It was as if he knew that something terrible was about to happen to her.  
  
***************************  
Sandra woke up. Something had woken her up. Then she heard it! A soft breathing, that was not hers. Then there was a rush of wind and a sharp pain in her chest. The next thing she knew was hearing a gentle voice calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw Andrew's concerned face. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"  
  
Andrew shook his head sadly. "No Sandra. I'm sorry, but you are not. You saw something you shouldn't have and now I have to take you Home."  
  
Chris Sorensen liked being a policeman. He liked working with people, but he didn't like murders. All night he had been wondering about that woman Sandra. If she was not the murderer, then she might have seen the murderer. She had looked so pale and shocked last night that he had refrained from taking a formal statement from her. He had of course asked her some questions, but there were still some loose ends that he needed answers to. That was why he now stood before Sandra's door at seven in the morning, hoping to catch her before she left for work. Puzzled he stood there hearing no sounds emerging from the apartment. Finally he left.   
  
When Chris had unsuccessfully tried to find Sandra at work and only the answering machine had answered his phone calls, Chris decided to gain access to the apartment with the help of a locksmith. The sight that met him as he walked into the bedroom made him run for the bathroom. 'Will I ever get used to this?' he asked himself.  
  
The forensics team were soon there on the spot and Sandra's neat little apartment was gone through 'with a fine toothed comb'. It didn't take Chris long to spot the IMac standing forlorn in a corner. He started the machine, startled by the melodious sound it made whenever starting up. Methodically he went through all the files and documents on the machine. The first thing that struck him was the wallpaper, depicting a blond, green-eyed man and the name Andrew was written in the center of the screen. A thought struck Chris and he began searching for the creation/alteration dates on the documents. Bingo – he had found it! Sandra's diary, with an entry made the previous day. Triumphantly he read Sandra's last entry.  
  
"I can't believe it's true. I saw HIM tonight. Andrew – The Angel of Death. I saw him when I was walking to the train station. How was I to know that he was there for an assignment? I stumbled right into it. Now I would rather forget the whole thing – if I ever can?"  
  
Chris smiled to himself. So, it was not unheard of women being obsessed with notorious criminals, but this was a murderer he had never heard of before – The Angel of Death! Well, she had even provided him with some rather good pictures of the man. Smugly, Chris took the Mac with him to the station and issued a warrant for the man Andrew aka 'The Angel of Death'.  
  
********************************  
In the meantime, Andrew didn't know anything about what was going on. He had had a really long talk with Sandra when he escorted her Home. She was more than sorry that she had gotten into such a situation and Andrew could clearly see that she was ashamed of herself too. She told him, that she now understood the phrase "Curiosity killed the cat" better than ever before. Andrew had to chuckle a little bit when she told him that and somehow it made her smile as well. It took some time for him to comfort that frightened, shocked and ashamed woman, but when they arrived in Heaven and the Father took her in His arms, everything else was forgotten.  
  
Andrew was sent back to earth and the Father told him that he had some time for himself, before he would get a new assignment. Andrew was glad about this, since the events of the last hours wouldn't leave his mind. He had to chuckle about Sandra's behavior. It doesn't happen often that an Angel of Death has such a *fan*, but it made him sad, that this whole thing had led her to her death. Andrew felt guilty for her death; if she hadn't been so obsessed about him, she would be still alive. And then ... there was still that unanswered question: Why had she seen him??? Usually only his assignments could see him. Why had Sandra seen him???  
  
The angel decided to talk with his two friends; Tess and Monica, maybe they had a clue why this had happened. Usually, Andrew would ask God, but He didn't answer him this time. Andrew grew more and more confused with the whole thing. He had this feeling that there was more to come, and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what this would be.  
  
Tess and Monica sat in a café. Monica had begged Tess for such a long time for a cup of her beloved coffee that Tess finally had given in and said yes. They both had some time free and were waiting for their next assignment. Tess looked up when she saw her Angel Boy walking through the door. It didn't take her long to notice that something was bothering him.  
  
Andrew walked over to his friends and sat down at the table. After Tess asked him what was wrong, he told them about his last two assignments.  
  
In the meantime, two police officers came into the café, to buy their daily coffee. While they waited for the waitress, they looked out over the small room. To their surprise they noticed someone who looked completely like the person the warrant was out for since that morning.  
  
The three angels didn't notice anything of this.  
  
Tess put a comforting hand on Andrew's hands, but before she could say anything to him to make him feel better, they were interrupted by a deep male voice, "Are you Andrew? 'The Angel of Death'?" a policeman asked.  
  
Andrew answered before he could contemplate what he had said, or before he could see who was asking. Normally, only other angels knew that he was the Angel of Death.  
  
"Yes, I am ..." and his voice died immediately when he finally looked up and looked into the face of a police officer.  
  
Andrew became pale and glanced confused into the equally perplexed faces of his two friends.  
  
"You are arrested. You have the right to remain silent ..." Andrew didn't listen to the rest of what the officer said to him. The shock was too deep, when they handcuffed him and led him out of the café.  
  
******************************  
During the short car ride from the cafe to the police station, Andrew had little success in finding out the reason why they were arresting him.  
  
The officers who booked him had been surprised to find that Andrew carried nothing in his pockets, but they had refused to inform him why he was treated this way.  
  
He was put in a cell in the police house. Alone he sat there praying to the Father asking Him to tell him what was going on. He smiled as he felt God's reassuring love envelope him, but no explanation was given.  
  
Chris Sorensen could not believe his ears when he heard that 'the angel of death' had been apprehended. Luck must surely be raining on him right now like pennies from heaven. He hurried to the cell to get a good look at Andrew before hauling him into one of the interrogation rooms. Chris stared long and hard at the man with the sensitive features and blond hair sitting in his cell with his hands folded as in prayer. 'Go ahead and pray, scum, you're going to need every prayer there is.' He thought.  
  
Finally something was happening. Andrew had been collected by a uniformed constable and brought to another room. A desk and some chairs were the only objects in the room, aside from a tape recorder sitting on top of the desk. Andrew was instructed to sit down. Opposite him a middle aged detective sat down. He looked tired, and Andrew could not help feeling sorry for him. All the evil, all the sad things that man must have seen. Surely it must have left its mark heavily on the man. It certainly looked that way. Silently Andrew offered a prayer for the man.   
  
Chris introduced himself and his assistant during this interrogation, Lars Enfield. When Andrew heard why he had been arrested he was flabbergasted. "You could not possibly think that I would kill someone? I mean I can't. I just can't kill anybody." Andrew tried to explain to the two detectives.  
  
Chris leaned forward. "Anybody can kill, and you – pretty boy have just killed two people. I sure am glad we have succeeded in getting you off the streets so quickly. Now tell me why you killed Thomas Olsson. It is pretty obvious why you killed Sandra though. She saw you in the alley didn't she?"  
  
What could Andrew say? Yes, Sandra had seen him, but it was not he who had killed Thomas. No he could not give a good description of the killer, only that he had been slightly taller than himself. He had seemed to be young. He guessed that from the way the killer had moved. He had been wearing dark clothes, but at one point a light had shone on his head and Andrew had seen that it was dark brown. The killer had also said something about the money was overdue and the shark had tired of waiting.  
  
Chris listened patiently. He had been in this situation many times before, but this was by far the best yarn he had heard. "If I were you I'd stop all this malarkey and tell the truth." He sighed.  
  
Four hours later he had still not gotten any further with this angel of death. Disgusted Chris ordered the escort of the prisoner back to his cell.  
  
***************************************  
When Andrew arrived at his cell, he saw that Tess was waiting for him. She was in her angelic form, so that only Andrew could see her.   
  
"Tess!" Andrew said relived when he saw his friend. "Do you know what they accuse me of?"  
  
Tess smiled compassionately at her Angel Boy, "Yes, I know. They think you killed Thomas and Sandra."  
  
Andrew looked completely crestfallen, "How can they think I could kill someone??? Tess, Thomas and Sandra were my assignments, but I didn't kill them!"  
  
"I know baby! I know," Tess took Andrew in her arms. She knew that it hurt him deeply if someone accused him of killing people.   
  
"Tess, do you know where they got that idea?" Andrew finally asked her.  
  
Tess looked long at her Angel Boy, "Well, it seems as though they took a look at Sandra's computer. One of the officers read her diary. She wrote about the murder and that she couldn't believe that she saw you, Andrew, the Angel of Death. And ... there was a wallpaper on the computer with pictures of you and the word 'Andrew'. It didn't take them much to put two and two together." Tess had to chuckle when she saw that Andrew was blushing, "Seems like you had a big fan."   
  
"That's not funny, Tess!!!" Andrew responded indignantly. "What should I do?? How can I explain to them why she called me the Angel of Death? Tess, you know humans as well as I do! I don't know why, but I'm in human form ... they won't believe me. They have already a problem to believing in angels, but to make them believe that I'm the Angel of Death ... They will probably put me into a psychiatric ward!" Andrew sat down on the small bed in his cell and put his hands over his face. He felt himself so completely helpless.  
  
Tess sat down next to him and put her arm around him, "It's not your job to make them believe you, Andrew. And you know that! All you have to do is to tell them the truth and put the rest of it in the Father's hands. I promise you, He will make something good of this mess. Just trust him!"  
  
Tess pattered his back and stood up, "In the meantime, Monica and I will see how we can help you."  
  
In that moment, Sorensen came to the cells. He heard that Andrew seemed to be talking to someone and so he went to his cell to see who was visiting, without his permission. When he arrived at Andrew's cell, there was no one. It wasn't unusual that crazy people talked to themselves and this one must be crazy, if he called himself the 'Angel of Death'!  
  
***********************  
Sorensen went away, he wanted the prosecution to set up a psychiatric evaluation of this 'Angel of Death' guy.  
  
While Sorensen talked to the district attorney, Tess and Monica went about the task to screen the defense lawyers available to find the right one for Andrew. They not only checked their credentials, they also made house visits – in their angelic form – to make certain that the right one would be found. Monica made a loud whoop, she had found the right person, she was certain of that. She called Tess who reluctantly had to admit that Monica probably had found the right person. The lawyer's name was Kirsti Gudmundsen.  
  
The next morning Andrew found himself once more being led to the interrogation room. This time though there was no sourly detective sitting behind the desk. This time there was a suave young man sitting there. The man presented himself as Lars André and he also told Andrew that he was a psychiatrist.   
Andrew tried to explain that he didn't need a psychiatric evaluation, but the doctor said: "I'm sure you don't, so just humor me will you and answer my questions."  
  
Andrew was convinced that the doctor thought he was loony.  
  
"So tell me. What about this Angel of Death thing? Does it give you a kick playing the Angel of Death?" The doctor asked.  
  
Andrew shook his head. "I'm not playing anything."  
  
The doctor shook his head. "Okay, how about if we play a little game! I say a word and you say what that word makes you think about. Like hot dog and mustard. So the first word would be man."  
  
Andrew smiled. How often had he not seen this game being played – ever since it had been invented as a matter of fact. "Woman."  
  
"Good, now here comes a more difficult one. Angel."  
  
"Messenger of God." The answer came promptly from Andrew.  
  
"Morning." The doctor continued.  
  
"Sunrise." Came from Andrew.  
  
"Happiness"  
  
"God" Andrew smiled  
  
"Love"  
  
"God" Andrew had to smile again  
  
"Life"  
  
"Gift" The doctor arched an eyebrow when Andrew offered this answer.  
  
"Death"  
  
"Transition" Now the doctor raised both eyebrows.  
  
"Okay, so I take it that you believe in God, and that you believe in Heaven." The doctor's voice was dry.  
  
"Yes I do." Was Andrew's simple answer.  
  
The doctor rose and indicated to the guard that he was finished with Andrew. Then the doctor went to Sorensen to give him an oral report of what had happened.  
  
"He's religious. Those are the worst fanatics. He could well believe that he was doing those poor people a favor. I would like to question him again, but I guess the arraignment must come first."  
  
"Yes, it's due tomorrow morning. And, it seems that Mr. Divine here has found himself a lawyer." The detective sneered.  
  
****************************  
Andrew was in his cell after he had met the psychiatrist and prayed. He knew what this man was thinking about him and he wondered what the psychiatrist would tell the police officer. He had enough time to think what could happen to him, if the court would hear about that. He remembered what Monica had told him when she had been arrested, and he didn't like the idea that this could happen to him as well. The more he thought about it the more afraid he became. He sat on his bed and started to pray, "Father, please help me! I don't want to go to jail or a psychiatric ward! Please Father, I just want to come Home to you! Please, don't leave me here alone in human form." Andrew pleaded with his eyes lifted and it didn't take long until he felt a warm touch on his heart and a soft voice that told him, "Don't be afraid My Angel. You are not alone. I will be at your side and I will never forsake you. I'm here with you, just trust Me!" Andrew smiled when he heard to soft voice inside of him. It gave him new hope.   
  
It was shortly before lunch, when a guard came to Andrew's cell. "Your lawyer is here," the man said when he escorted the angel back to the room where he had been in before.   
  
Kirsti Gudmundsen sat alone in the room and waited for the man, who allegedly had killed two people. She didn't know much about him, only that he called himself Andrew, the Angel of Death. When Kirsti got the assignment, she was at first shocked when she heard this. Kirsti was from Norway and when she spent her last summer at home, she had caught some episodes of a new TV show called, "Touched by an Angel" and there was an Angel of Death called Andrew. She was a fan of him since the very first moment, when she saw him. But she told herself that it was impossible that THAT man whom she must defend was HER Andrew!! It was just a TV-show, there couldn't be an angel like him, besides that, HER Andrew would never kill anyone!!!  
  
Kirsti was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the guard bringing Andrew into the room. The Guard closed the door and left the room. "Hi, I'm Kirsti Gudmundsen, your lawyer," she said without looking up from her paperwork and looking at the man. It appeared as though she was reading something of grave importance.  
  
Andrew walked slowly up to the woman at the table. "Hi, I'm Andrew ..."   
  
When Kirsti turned around, to look at the man, she almost had a heart attack and jumped from her chair! "That's impossible!!! You?? ... How...?? I ... I can't believe it ...!!!" Kirsti didn't manage to finish even one of her sentences.  
  
Andrew didn't expect such a reaction. He wasn't sure what he should think about that, but when he saw the mixture of surprise, fear and confusion in the woman's eyes, his heart went out to her immediately. He walked over to her to put a hand on her shoulder in the hope to calm her down.  
  
But Kirsti backed away from him when Andrew took a step towards her. When Andrew saw her reaction, he stopped and looked sadly and compassionately at her. He didn't know what was wrong.   
  
When Kirsti appeared to have gotten somewhat over her chock, she managed to utter, "You ... you ... How can it be? I always thought it was just a TV-show!!! You .. you really are Andrew, the Angel of Death. Right?"  
  
Andrew smiled at her, "Yes, I am."  
  
"But it's just a TV-show!!!"  
  
Andrew laughed, when he saw her still confused face, "Yes, it's a TV-show, but one that is really close to the truth and yes, they found some actors who really look like us." And then he added, as he walked closer to the woman, "Please, don't be afraid of me!"  
  
Kirsti started to relax, once she had slowly recovered from the shock. She shook her head, "I ... I'm not afraid of you Andrew! I never could be. It's ... it's just that I never expected you to be real ... I mean ...," Kirsti wasn't sure how she could explain that. It was as if her whole life just changed in one second. He was a real angel, the real Angel of Death ... right in front of her and he, HER Andrew, needed her help ... he was accused of murdering two people ...  
  
Andrew smiled gently at Kirsti, "I'm glad you aren't afraid of me. At least one person believes in me here."  
  
Kirsti and Andrew sat back down at the table. She took a deep breath and got back to her professional demeanor, "Okay, tell me what exactly has happened."  
  
Andrew told her the whole story, that he was sent to Thomas and how Sandra had seen him. How he was later sent to her, to bring her Home and also how the police somehow got the idea that he was the murder. Finally, he also told her about the psychiatrist.  
  
Kirsti shook her head, "I want to be honest with you Andrew. It's going to be hard to prove your innocence, but I promise that I will do my best. I know that you didn't kill those two people. But can't you do anything to help them to believe you? I mean, can't you just start to glow or something?"  
  
Andrew shook his head sadly, "No. I don't know why, but right now I'm in human form and I can't do anything!"  
  
"To be completely honest, I have no clue how I will be able to prove to the court that you really are the Angel of Death and not some crazy killer."  
  
"It's not about to making them believe who I am! It's about to showing them that I'm not the killer!"  
  
Kirsti sighed, "I know, but the only way to show them that you aren't the killer is, to make them believe who you really are. I mean, you have no alibi. You were at both crime scenes. It looks like you did it."  
  
*****************************  
"But I saw who did it. I told Sorensen that during the first interview." Andrew told her.  
  
Kirsti's face lit up. "You did?! Then it must be in their files. "Why hasn't he followed up on what you said?"  
  
"Well, my guess is that he thought I was just rambling to get myself off the hook. I told him that I could not give a good description of the killer, only that he had been slightly taller than me and that he had seemed to be young. I guessed that from the way the killer had moved. He was wearing dark clothes, but at one point a light shone on his head and I could see that his hair was dark brown. The killer had also said something about the money which was overdue and the shark was tired of waiting I clearly heard that." Andrew told her.  
  
Kirsti smiled. "It seems that we have a biased detective here."  
  
Andrew nodded. "Not only a biased detective. A biased psychiatrist as well."  
  
Kirsti pounced on Andrew's last statement. "What makes you think Dr. André is biased?"  
  
"He started the whole session by asking me if I got a kick out of playing to be the Angel of Death." Andrew answered her dryly.  
  
Kirsti smiled again. "You know this is getting very interesting. I could understand that the detective could be biased. He's seen the victims so it's understandable if he feels for them, but a biased doctor. I think we have ourselves a nice little defense here, Andrew."  
  
Andrew returned her smile. "If you then could find the tapes of the show that Sandra has made, it might help. She has taped every episode from Season one and onward, and the episodes that the Norwegian TV channel hasn't shown yet she has received from a good friend in the States. My bet is that those tapes are still in her apartment."  
  
"You know, I never thought I would get the chance to get to know you…..before the time….and here you are needing my help. I just can't believe it. Or, at least a part of me can't. What's it like being an angel of Death? I mean, taking an old person dying from old age home is one thing, but a murder? You must be there and watch the whole thing, doesn't that make you want to do something about it?" Kirsti said looking Andrew straight into his eyes.  
  
Andrew took her hands in his. "Every death is different, and yes of course I would like to stop a murder or a suicide – if I could. But people have free will and I can't interfere with that. It hurts me every time, but just as much as the killing hurts me, so also am I healed by the joy afterwards." Andrew smiled when he said that.  
  
Kirsti let her hands stay in Andrew's, and returned his smile. "You know something Andrew. Ever since I was a child and my mother read me a fairy tale about the Angel of Death, I have been thinking about that angel. I know that God is not supposed to have favorites among his angels – or humans for that matter, but I still think that there is one category of angels that are a little bit closer to his heart. Those are the angels that on His bidding goes out among us humans day out and day in to witness things that make their hearts break only because the humans need them to comfort them and to take them Home."  
  
Andrew looked down and then up into Kirsti's eyes. "I don't know Kirsti, You'll have to ask him one day. All I know is that I love God and I love people, and it's the greatest privilege there is for me to be an Angel of Death."  
  
*************************************  
"And the hardest is if someone accuses you of killing people," Kirsti guessed.  
  
Andrew nodded, "Yes. I know. Most people think that Angels of Death are some kind of killer. A lot of people fear us, because of this. It's makes the whole job harder, not only for us angels, but for the dying person, as well."  
  
"I know, but I can't believe that a person could fear you, once they have met you. I mean, when I look into your eyes, there isn't anything bad in them. All I can see is love and compassion." Kirsti replied with a smile.  
  
Andrew blushed a little bit and then he smiled back at her, "Thank you!"   
  
Kirsti could see that their talking had changed something inside of the angel. When he first had walked into the room, she had noticed that he looked helpless and sad, but now these feelings seemed to have disappeared and confidence had appeared in his eyes  
  
Andrew continued, "No, once I introduce myself to someone and talk to him or her, the fear eventually disappears, but it's still hard when you meet a person and they talk to you and as soon as you tell them who you are, they immediately become afraid of you. I would lie if I said it doesn't hurt meregardless of whether or not I can understand their reaction. You see, death isn't something someone should be afraid of. I mean, you aren't afraid of going home after you've spent some years in another place. You would be happy to see your family again. Death is nothing else, it's a coming Home to God, after spending some years on earth."  
  
This time, it was Kirsti, who put her hands on Andrew's, "I wish more people had the chance to meet you, before their time comes." She sighed, because she hated to change the subject. She could have spent hours talking with the angel about such things, but this wouldn't have helped him out of the trouble he was in right now. "Andrew, there isn't much time left for me to do my homework in for tomorrow. I wish I could stay and talk a little bit longer with you, but there are still some things left that I have to do for tomorrow. First, I will try to find the tapes you talked about."  
  
The angel nodded a little bit sadly, he had enjoyed talking with Kirsti, especially since she knew the truth and believed what he said. "I know, and I want to thank you for your help. I know it's not easy, but I believe, that you were chosen from Heaven and so I know you are the right person for this job," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Kirsti smiled back at him, "Thank you! Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"When this is over and you are free ... can we meet each other and talk a little bit longer? There is still so much I want to ask you or just talk about, like death and heaven AND God ... ." Kirsti's voice died, because she was too afraid to hope that he might say yes.  
  
Andrew had to smile when he saw her pleading eyes, "Sure! I would be more than happy to talk with you about those things."  
  
Kirsti couldn't help herself but she had to hug Andrew, "Thank you, you really are an angel."  
  
Before Kirsti left the police station, she spoke with a police officer, and sought permission to enter Sandra's apartment. The officer told her, that the police had already searched for evidences and that they were finished, so she could enter the apartment. Kirsti drove to Sandra's apartment to search for the tapes.  
  
It didn't take her long to find them, since most of the tapes laid next to the VCR.  
  
It was late when Kirsti came home that day. When she went to bed, she had some problems trying to go to sleep. The events from that day were running through her mind and it was hard to digest everything that had had happened. Her thoughts went out to the gentle Angel of Death who was probably lying in his bed in the cell right now and then her worries returned. What if she would fail defending this case? Could she face God or one of Andrew's fellow angels when her time came and explain to them why she had failed in proving his innocence? How could she live with the knowledge that she would be the reason why one of God's angels was sent to prison for something he didn't do? Kirsti started to pray, "Dear God. I don't know why you think I'm the right lawyer for your angel, Andrew, but I'm sure you have your reasons. The problem is I don't trust myself as much as You. I mean, I'm not sure if I can convince the court that Andrew really is an Angel of Death. I don't want to have to stand before you, one day, and have to explain you why I failed. And I can't live with the knowledge that I have caused the imprisonment of one of Your angels."  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with light and when Kirsti looked in the direction of where the light came from, she saw Tess, standing in the middle of the room. She smiled at Kirsti, "You don't have to explain anything to Him one day! He knows everything and if He wasn't sure that you would manage this He would never have assigned you to Andrew! Trust in God that He knows what He is doing!"  
  
"Tess .. " Kirsti started to argument, "... What if I fail? What if I cannot find the right words?"  
  
"Just pray!!! Ask God to give you the right words when you will need them and I promise you, He will give them to you, if you just trust Him enough and open your heart and mind to them. You see, Kirsti, this isn't just a lesson for Andrew, it's also a lesson for you. God wants you to learn to trust Him. He knows that you believe in Him, but that you still have trouble completely entrusting everything to Him. Kirsti, God loves you so much and all He wants is to help you, but He can't help you completely if you don't trust Him completely."  
  
With that, Tess was gone.  
  
**********************************  
Heartened by finding someone, who believed in him, Andrew had walked back to his cell once more. Once again, he folded his hands and started to talk to the Father. Andrew still could not understand why he was put through this. He asked the Father why, but all he heard was just simply 'Trust Me.' Andrew tried to say that he did, but the only answer he received was the Father's reassuring love.  
  
The following morning was the arraignment hearing. Andrew was taken to the court and allowed to take the seat beside Kirsti. She greeted him with a smile and a hug. "I found the tapes." She whispered.  
  
"I wonder how carefully they have searched the apartment for fingerprints, because I was in my angelic form and could not have possibly left any." Andrew whispered back.  
  
Kirsti smiled back. "One more nail in their coffin." Then with a look on Andrew's face she hurriedly added. "Just a figure of speech."  
  
The prosecution presented their case very smoothly. Here was a psychopath, believing himself to be a messenger from God when he walked around killing people. And as evidence they presented Sandra's diary from the computer. Dr. André was also called in to testify.  
  
When it was her turn to question the doctor she stepped up to him and asked. "Didn't you or did you not start your session with Andrew yesterday by asking him if he got a kick out of playing the Angel of Death?"  
  
The doctor first tried to deny this, but eventually had to admit that he might have. Kirsti turned to the judge. "Your Honor. It is evident that this man is biased. Therefore is this psychiatric evaluation is without merit."  
  
The judge had to admit that it certainly looked that way.   
  
"I also wonder what has happened to the fingerprints that I'm sure were taken at the crime scene? Has anybody been able to match them with those of the defendant?" Kirsti unmercifully went on.  
  
A shaken Sorensen had to admit that they hadn't really bothered after they had found the diary on the computer.  
  
"Andrew, in his statement gave you some leads to follow up on, of which I might add might help you in find the real killer. But no, you were so sure you had the real guy that you didn't bother to do your job properly." Kirsti continued. "I have here some tapes that I found in Sandra's apartment. They might shed some light on the wallpaper on her computer, and what she had written in her diary. May I play them please."  
  
Kirsti had chosen her tape with care. Sandra had copied every episode, but she had also made special tapes that she had filled only with the selected favorite episodes. Even they had amounted to quite a number. The tape that Kirsti now presented as evidence was a tape that started off with "My Dinner With Andrew" then came "Deconstructing Harry", "The Trigger", "Flight of Angels", and finally "How Do You Spell Faith."  
  
A VCR and a TV set was brought into the courtroom and the court settled down to see 'Kirsti's evidence.' The whole court, except of course the defense, jumped when they saw someone who looked very much like the Andrew who was sitting in the court room turned up on screen in something that was very obviously an American TV show. Even his name was the same. Kirsti allowed herself to fast forward to the incident in the restaurant where the food critic saw him as the Angel of Death.  
  
"Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen, Sandra had a full collection of these tapes at home. She had every episode from season one up to present date. She was not obsessed with a homicidal maniac believing himself, to be a messenger of God as he stalks the streets killing indiscriminately. She was a huge fan of a TV character by the name of Andrew, the Angel of Death. What happened that fateful night was that she happened to see the real Angel of Death on his way to an assignment. An assignment, by the way, that did not involve killing. An Angel of Death is just there to help and comfort us, not as an administrator of death. Why she could see him neither Andrew nor I know, we only know that she did see him. The REAL killer saw Sandra and followed her home, and later he killed her too.  
  
**********************************  
Kirsti was pleased when she looked into the judge's face and saw that some doubts had begun to appear there. She sat down and saw that Andrew had seen the same look appear in the judge's face, because he smiled confidently at her.   
  
"You were good," he whispered into her ear.  
  
But they both knew that they hadn't won the fight yet.   
  
The public prosecutor now stood up and walked to the front of the courtroom. He looked at Andrew and then at the TV screen. There was a moment of silence, before he spoke, "Good! Really good! You find some tapes about a TV-show where there is an Angel of Death called Andrew, you play them here to show us that the victim was a fan of that TV-character and not of this killer. That sounds plausible and I believe that. I believe that Sandra was a fan of that TV-character, but it doesn't prove that your client is innocent. It just gives an explanation as to where he got the idea that he is the 'Angel of Death'! I have to admit that your client looks like the man on the TV. Your Honor, I think that this just proves that he was at the crime scene. In my opinion, this man saw the TV-show, recognized his likeness with that character and somehow something made it click in his mind. Suddenly he was convinced that he WAS that character from that show! Go and look into the psychiatric ward and see how many people there are who think they are Batman or Superman. Why shouldn't the same thing have happened with this man?"  
  
"Objection", called Kirsti, "that has not been proven!!! It's just a speculation!"  
  
"Granted," the judge said.  
  
"Well, then let me say this another way ..." the public prosecutor said.  
  
Andrew stopped listening to the man. From the first moment, he saw him, he had the feeling that he knew him from somewhere and at that moment he remembered. The soft voice of the Father told him, to look closer at this man. He leaned over to Kirsti and whispered into her ear, "Kirsti, can you get me into the witness stand?"  
  
Kirsti shook slowly her head, "I don't think that is a good idea, Andrew. The prosecutor will twist around every single one of your answers when he questions you."  
  
Andrew put his hand on Kirsti's shoulder, "I know what I'm doing. Trust me ... trust God!"  
  
When the judge saw, that Kirsti and Andrew were no longer following the proceedings he asked her what was the matter.  
  
Kirsti looked a last time into Andrew's eyes and when she saw his pleading look, she turned to the court, "Your Honor, I know this is highly irregular, but this whole case has been anything but usual .... My client wants to come before you and answer the questions of the public prosecutor."  
  
The judge was silent for a moment while he contemplated the request. Then his attention went over to the public prosecutor and asked him if he would agree. A big smile on that man's face appeared, since he thought that this would be his BIG chance, "Sure, I agree."  
  
With that Andrew stood up and walked over to the witness stand and sat down.  
  
"You are Andrew?" the public prosecutor started.  
  
"Yes, I am," Andrew answered immediately.  
  
"And you are saying that you are the Angel of Death?"  
  
"Yes, I am," was the answer again.  
  
The public prosecutor turned to the TV, "Do you know the show? Do you watch it often?"  
  
Andrew followed his look, "Yes, I know that this show exists and that it is very close to the truth. But No, I do not watch it. In my job, I don't have much time, and besides: Why should I watch a TV-show when I have the real Heaven as my Home."  
  
Kirsti smiled at Andrew when he said that.  
  
"Do you like *your job*?" the public prosecutor asked sarcastically.  
  
Andrew smiled, "Yes, I love my job. It's the greatest privilege to bring His children Home."  
  
"Ah ha!!! You admit it then, that you love to kill people! That you are walking around, searching for a person that you can kill?" the public prosecutor looked full of triumph at the judge and Kirsti.  
  
The angel shook his head, "No, I don't admit that! I NEVER, NEVER would kill anybody! I'm an ANGEL of God!!! All I do, is to go there where God sends me. He knows when one of his children is close to death and then he sends one of us angels to stay at that person's side. All that we Angels of Death do. is to be there, holding the person's hand, telling them not to be afraid of death and that God loves them. And when the time comes that their body dies, we take their soul to Heaven! We have absolutely no influence over the How, Where or When someone has to leave this world!!! And sometimes, we are sent just in case. Our presence doesn't automatically mean that the person is dying." Andrew waited a moment, before he continued softly, "You didn't die either when we met the last time, Jonathan."  
  
There was a moment of shock and confusion in the room and Andrew used it to continue, "Maybe you were too young to remember me. Do you remember when you were six and your mother was driving you and your three-year-old brother home from a birthday party? It was dark and the roads were wet and slippery. And there was another car that came up from a side road."  
  
"How do you know that? I never told anyone about this?" the man in front of Andrew asked, his voice full of fear.  
  
Andrew smiled compassionately at him, "I was there. Do you remember? You and your brother lay outside of the car. You both had played with your seat belts so they didn't protect you when the accident happened. I knelt between you two. I told you, that I am an angel, send to bring your brother Home. I told you not to be afraid of me, that I would come back to stay with you through everything. Do you remember me now?" Andrew looked hopefully at Jonathan who gazed completely bewildered and shocked at Andrew.  
  
"You? I ... I remember that .. now ... but ...I ... I always thought it was just a dream. I mean, I remember you sitting at my side in the ICU and no matter what I tried to tell them about you, nobody else seemed able to see you, even my mom didn't believe me."  
  
Andrew nodded, "Yes, I was sitting at your side for almost two weeks. You were really close to death more than once."  
  
"I .. I remember, once I woke up ... I could hear you praying for me. I heard that you begged God that you wouldn't have to take me too." The shock was still written all over Jonathan's face, but his voice got slowly back to normal. "I remember that I was surprised, that an angel would say something like that for me." Jonathan sighed, "How could I forget that?"  
  
Andrew smiled, "You were too young and a lot of people told you that you were just hallucinating about the man in white."  
  
**************************************  
The judge had followed the interchange between the prosecutor and Andrew with interest. Now he felt that he had to butt in. "Are you telling me that you are the real Angel of Death?" He said turning to Andrew.  
  
Andrew nodded. "Yes I am. Your Honor, do you remember when your youngest daughter was ten years old? She had the flu and was running a very high temperature. She asked you about the man in white and you couldn't see anything, but you sensed my presence."  
  
The judge turned pale and nodded "yes I do, yes I did."  
  
The prosecutor turned to the judge. "Your Honor, the people want to drop all charges against Andrew."  
  
The judge searched the faces of the people assembled in the courtroom. He cleared his throat. "This has been a most unusual case, but I must say that the overwhelming credentials speak in your favor. I must say that there were many leads that the prosecution failed to follow up and you should never have been in this place Andrew."  
  
Andrew glanced at the judge. "May I speak sir?" He waited for the judge to nod before he continued. "I thought so too, at first, but then I remembered a very important thing. God always knows what He is doing. If God wanted me to be here, then there must be a good reason. I have during my short visit in jail met several people like you who have directly or indirectly met me before, but for one reason or another chosen to forget or deny the experience. As a fellow inmate it has been easier to reach out to those people. Two terrible murders have occurred. I still don't know why Sandra was able to see me. That is most unusual, but it was her time when I came for her that night. Just as it was Thomas' time."  
  
The judge got a twinkle in his eyes when Andrew said the last words. "Well Andrew, Sandra saw you and followed her, this make her a witness to a murder. So in a way you did kill her. Or as the saying goes: 'Curiosity Killed The Cat'"  
  
The entire courtroom started to laugh, Andrew included. "Well Sir, that's exactly what Sandra said once she had understood what had happened."  
  
******************************  
When judge had released everybody, Andrew walked back to Kirsti. She had tears in her eyes, since it had touched her heart what Andrew had said to Jonathan and the judge. She hugged him tightly and he whispered into her ear, "Thank you so much!!! I will never forget what you did for me, my friend!"  
  
"I'm so glad, that it's over and that you are free!" Kirsti was more than relived that Andrew was now free. She continued embracing him, afraid that he would just disappear if she were to release him. But then she remembered his promise to have a long chat with her, once he was freed. Kirsti knew that an angel would never break his promise and that calmed her down enough to release him.  
  
It was Jonathan, who interrupted them. "Andrew? May I speak with you?" he asked a little bit nervous.  
  
"Sure!" Andrew smiled at him and walked with Jonathan a little bit offside so that they could talk without everybody listening.   
  
"Andrew? I .. I ... ," Jonathan sighed, "I have no clue where to start."  
  
Andrew put a comforting hand on Jonathan's shoulder and smiled cheerfully at him, "Relax. What ever you want to tell me ... just tell me. It's okay."  
  
Jonathan returned the smile, but Andrew could see, that he still didn't feel comfortable, "I'm sorry, Andrew. I'm really sorry, that I didn't believe you. That I didn't remember you."  
  
"It's okay, Jonathan. I'm not mad at you. It's you job not to believe in the defendant and it's good this way, because if it weren't the case... well, lets say without you, it would mean that I would have to work overtime."  
  
Jonathan had to laugh as he tried to imagine how he influenced Andrew's workload.   
  
Andrew laughed with him, but then his expression became serious again, "Jonathan, you are really good at your job. God loves you and He is really proud of you."  
  
Jonathan looked at first to the ground and then back into Andrew's eyes,  
"Really?"  
  
Andrew just nodded.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Jonathan questioned and when Andrew nodded again, he continued, "Jeremy ... is he ..."  
  
"Happy?" Andrew guessed when he saw that Jonathan couldn't finish his sentence, "Yes, he is more than happy in Heaven since he is surrounded only by the love and peace of the Father. He loves you and he has watched you your whole life." Andrew looked long and deep into Jonathan's eyes before he continued, "And one day, when I come back to you, you and I will make a journey at which end you will meet God and your brother."  
  
*************************************  
Andrew put his hand briefly on Jonathan's shoulder before he returned to Kirsti. "Kirsti, there are a couple of people that I need to see before we can talk. Is it okay if I make you dinner at your place tonight?"  
  
Kirsti searched his eyes. She could see his concern. "Sure Andrew, that would be wonderful. Is seven too soon?"  
  
Andrew smiled. "Seven is fine."  
  
The first thing Andrew knew he had to do was to talk to the detective, Chris Sorensen. It would not be easy, but it was something that needed to be done.  
  
When Andrew stepped into the police station, he could see people averting their eyes or just simply turning away from him. They had heard about the case being dropped of course, but many of them were sure to think that the court had been set up.  
  
Andrew knocked on Sorensen's door and stepped in. "Do you have a few minutes to spare?" He asked in a friendly manner.  
  
"Have you come to gloat?" Sorensen gruffly asked.  
  
"No, I have just come to talk to you." Andrew softly answered.   
  
Andrew pulled out a chair and sat down. "I understand that you feel defeated today. That it feels as if you've failed. I also know that you don't believe that I am the real Angel of Death."  
  
"Well, you are right there mate." Sorensen replied. "If I only had made a more thorough job, you would not have walked out of that arraignment hearing a free man."  
  
Andrew shook his head. "No Chris, there is no evidence in the world that could bind me to something I haven't done."  
  
Sorensen gasped and almost rose out of his chair. The man in front of him, the one he believed was a murderer was suddenly enveloped in a radiant light. Sorensen felt the love that radiated from the light and he felt the love fill his soul. "You really ARE the Angel of Death?"  
  
Andrew smiled. "Yes I am Chris, and God wants you to know that you are doing a great job and that he is proud of you."  
  
"B..But I failed. I arrested you instead of going after the real killer." Sorensen stuttered.  
  
"Well you aren't the only one making mistakes like that. A few months ago in another city, a woman was brutally killed. It so happened that I had another fan in that city. This woman writes fan fiction. The story she was writing on together with a friend of hers came very close to the actual thing. Her boss happened to read one of her e-mails to the friend and drew the wrong conclusions. I was sent to act as her defense lawyer. So you see, you are not the only one." Andrew chuckled.  
  
Sorensen had to laugh as well. "So did you manage to get her acquitted?"  
  
"Yes, I did. With a little help from my friends.  
  
"Just tell me one thing Andrew. You stand there and witness murders being committed, and suicides. Some of them are gruesome, at least for us who must clean them up. How can you stand it?" Sorensen looked Andrew in the eyes.  
  
Andrew sighed. "It is never easy to stand there watching. There have been many times when I wanted to intervene, but I can't. I am an angel and that means I must in EVERY instance respect people's free will. I have seen many things that have hurt me deeply, but that is a part of being an Angel of Death. We stand there seeing these horrible things, because there is a soul needing our help, and the joy afterwards does heal my soul just as much as it heals the victim's soul. Thomas, Sandra and the other victims that you have seen are happy now. And they have all had an angel by their side helping them through."  
  
Andrew stood up and put his hand on Chris' shoulder as Chris bent forward to hide the tears that had started to well up under his eyes when Andrew had spoken.  
  
*****************************  
When Andrew left Chris, he could see that some new hope appearing in Chris world. The last years had been hard for him and he started to wonder if he had chosen the right job, or if he could make a difference. Now, after he had talked with Andrew, his doubts disappeared. He saw now, that there were people, or better yet, angels, who witnessed even more horrible things than he had. He only saw everything AFTER it was over, but Andrew saw everything IN THAT MOMENT when it happened and Chris knew that this was much harder. And he knew that when Andrew could do that job and love it anyway, that there was also still hope for him.  
  
Andrew, in the meantime, stood in front of an office door. It was the office of the doctor who had played this word game with him. Andrew knew that the doctor already was aware that he was free and that the doctor surely didn't expect his visit. Andrew knocked gently at the door and walked inside when he heard a voice calling that he could enter. Once Andrew walked inside, he could see that the doctor didn't even look over at the door. Instead he stood at the window and looked outside. "What ever you want, I'm not in the mood for it. Please, leave me alone."  
  
Andrew smiled, he guessed that that man was surely thinking that it was a nurse or someone who worked for him. He took some steps into the room and said softly, "That's why I'm here."  
  
When Lars turned around, he looked completely shocked at seeing Andrew. The angel could clearly see the fear in the man's eyes and it was also apparent that he still didn't believe who Andrew was. 'He must surely think that I want to take revenge on him.' Andrew thought  
  
"What ... what do you want?" Lars asked full of fear.  
  
"I want to talk with you. I don't want to leave when there is still work left for me to do here," Andrew explained gently, "You see, we angels are messengers of God. We are sent for different reasons, to help people deal with their problems, to witness the birth of a new life and yes, we are also send to stay with dying people and to bring them Home. But there is always a second reason why we are sent: No matter, what the first reason is, life, death or just to help, we are always here to tell people how much God loves them and that they shouldn't be afraid, since He will always be with them!" With that Andrew wore his white suite and started to glow softly.  
  
Lars headed back in shock, "You ... you ... you really are the Angel of Death, aren't you?!"  
  
Andrew smiled, "Yes, I am, but I'm not here to take you Home, today. I'm here to show you the Truth of God's love! Lars, God loves you and he is really proud of you, because you are his wonderful child!"  
  
Lars shook his head sadly and looked to the ground, "But .. but I almost brought one of His angels into the psychiatric ward! I don't think He will ever forgive me for that!"  
  
Andrew laughed gently and walked over to Lars so that he could make Lars look into his eyes. "Believe me when I tell you: He has already forgiven you! You did your job and ...," Andrew chuckled a little bit, "... it doesn't happen so often, that an angel gets arrested. There are a lot of people who need the help you can offer in your job. And if you aren't sure if the person is really who she or he claims to be: Just ask God, he knows EVERYBODY and He can give you the answer."  
  
Lars nodded slowly. He brushed some tears away that ran down his face, "I promise, I will do that." And then he looked long at Andrew, "I'm really sorry Andrew. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Andrew smiled when he patted Lars' shoulder, "Sure, don't worry. I forgive you!" And then he tried to make a joke, "So, you don't have to worry about me appearing like the Grim Reaper when your time will come."  
  
"Thank you. It's somehow reassuring to know that Angel of Death isn't mad at me."  
  
Both, Lars and Andrew laughed hard and long.  
  
**************************  
Kirsti lived in a townhouse overlooking the Lake Malaren, almost opposite the Royal Castle Drottningholm where the Swedish royal family lived. Andrew stopped and looked out over the water for a while. A family of swans swam by and closer to the shore a couple of ducks were diving for food. Andrew inhaled the sweet clean air, lifted his eyes towards the Father and uttered a prayer of thanks. Thanks for being released from jail, thanks for having been able to get through to and help all those people and thanks for such a wonderful world. Then Andrew picked up the grocery bags and entered the house.  
  
Andrew was in the kitchen laying a final touch to the dinner when Kirsti came home. She could smell the food as she stood on the doorstep and it made her realize how hungry she was.  
  
Andrew helped her with her coat and bag and then he led her into the kitchen. The table was set for two, and there were candles burning. Kirsti noticed that he had even taken the time to fold the napkins like they do in really fancy restaurants. They ate more or less in silence, saving the talking until later. Andrew was waiting for Kirsti to start talking and Kirsti, just wanted the evening to be as long as possible. Finally they were sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee.   
  
Andrew put his cup down on the table. "Kirsti, I want to thank you again for what you did. You believed in me and you helped the court see who I am. Thank you, my friend."  
  
Kirsti also put her cup down. "Andrew, it is hard to explain. Ever since I saw the episode "Til We Meet Again" when I was home visiting my mother in Norway….. I have been thinking about you – or the actor playing Andrew ever since. Death has been on my mind ever since my dad died in a boating accident when I was eight. Were you there, did you….?"  
  
Andrew nodded. Yes he remembered Kirsti's father. He had been a fisherman on a small fishing boat. The weather had been rough and the boat had gone under. "Yes Kirsti, I was. You were always your daddy's little girl weren't you? It was you that your dad was thinking of at that moment and I can tell you that he is very proud of you."  
  
Kirsti's cheeks were stained with tears as she heard what Andrew had to tell her. "He is?"  
  
"Yes, Kirsti, he is and so is your other Father." Andrew smiled.  
  
"Andrew, will I ever see you again?"   
  
"Yes Kirsti, one day we will meet again." Andrew took Kirsti's hand as he answered her question.  
  
"Will I see you before that time, Andrew?" Kirsti persisted.  
  
Andrew smiled. "I don't know, would you like to?"   
  
"Yes, I would very much Andrew. It's hard to explain, but knowing you make things easier somehow. And I can talk to you about things I have never dared talk to anybody about before, not even my mother."  
  
Andrew searched Kirsti's eyes for a moment. "Well Kirsti, an angel doesn't have much free time, but we do have some. I would like to see you too again too. I'll do my best to drop by when I have the opportunity." Andrew smiled at her.  
  
Andrew stood up and Kirsti did the same. "I'll have to go now Kirsti, but I promise I'll be back."  
  
Andrew gave Kirsti a hug and then he was gone.  
  
The End 


End file.
